


Dean's Deception

by AnonAnton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Eventual Fluff, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sneaky Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAnton/pseuds/AnonAnton
Summary: When Dean lands his new job he discovers a golden opportunity to right an old wrong and fulfil a half forgotten dream. He decides on a head-on approach; shoot first, ask questions later, so to speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to [Braezenkitty](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/) for betaing for me! Your wise words have improved my writing no end already! And, not least, in order to write porn. ;) You can find me on [Tumblr here.](https://anonymousantonym.tumblr.com/)

“Yeah, I'll just take a beer please,” Jimmy told the bartender, flashing his wrist band.

He took a sip of the crappy beer, resolutely facing away from the club's dance floor, elbows on the bar.

It was the annual work social, the night before the Annual General Meeting, a party held for the staff of the three regional offices. They came together in Lawrence, Kansas, where the main office and headquarters were situated—a city he despised visiting.

Jimmy Novak hated the whole thing.

A hand landed on his shoulder, making him cough and inhale his beer, nearly choking. “Jimmy! You made it! You got here late,” Mr. Smith said with a smile as he insinuated himself next to Jimmy at the bar.

Mr. Smith was the area manager, Jimmy's boss.

He turned to look at him and groaned internally, Mr. Smith was beautiful. He was always beautiful.

Next to him, Jimmy felt stupid and inadequate. But Mr. Smith was kind, smart and funny, attentive and very good at his job. He was to be found with Jimmy in his office about six times as often as his previous boss had been. Most would be concerned that they were being checked up on, but Mr. Smith was just a professional, working hard for the good of the firm.

Mr. Smith was in worn jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, rather than his usual suit, and looked utterly breathtaking. Dean Smith shot him a soft smile, completely at odds with the slap on his shoulder or his normal brisk and aloof demeanour.

“I, uh, know you only just got here, but—” Mr. Smith paused, looking around the club. The dance floor was full of his employees dressed up and jumping wildly around. He pulled a face as the music changed to yet more toneless, thumping base.

“There's a matter I uh—,” he broke off, eyes roving the room again. “A, um, proposal—you know what?” he said, dropping the formal tone. “It's pretty fuckin' loud down here, could you join me in the upstairs restroom?”

Jimmy recoiled a little. Why would Mr. Smith need to talk to him so desperately that he would resort to using the men's room as a meeting place? He couldn’t be in trouble, right? And Mr. Smith wouldn’t bring it up now of all times, would he?

Hesitantly, he inclined his head in agreement, thinking it was better not to piss off his boss, no matter how strange the request. Mr. Smith's face lit up, his eyes glinting, something almost like a flicker of nerves shadowing his face before he was gone, weaving through the crowd and out of sight.

Jimmy turned back to the bar, a twist of doubt in his gut. With a scowl, he swallowed back the rest of his beer and slowly began to make his way toward the wide staircase at the far side of the room where Mr. Smith's jean clad, bowed legs were just disappearing onto the landing.

The crowd was young as the company was an innovative engineering company, offices and workshops full of the enterprising and imaginative, most of them in their twenties.

Jimmy, now at thirty-five, had always hated the AGM social. He felt out of place, an odd ball amongst the crowds, many of whom worked directly for him. It reminded him too much of college.

He shuddered, trying not to remember that time of his life.

Although, with the addition of Dean Smith to the work force, not two years ago, he found it a little more palatable. Everything seemed a little more palatable with the addition of Mr. Smith.

He pushed open the bathroom door on the quieter upper level, the noise instantly swallowed up as it closed behind him.

Jimmy frowned. The room was empty.

Apart from one closed stall at the end of the room.

Mr. Smith had definitely come to this bathroom, it was the only one on the upper level, and he had seen him walk up the stairs.

With a shrug and a touch of nausea, wondering if he was being pranked, he turned to leave. He could grab another free beer before sneaking off, back to his hotel.

Just as he placed his hand on the door to leave, a grunt and a breathy moan carried through the locked stall door.

Jimmy froze, cheeks flushing.

A gasp had him spinning around in surprise, escape forgotten.

A deep, long groan had the blood rushing from his cheeks to—elsewhere.

“Oh—fuck—” Another grunt, and a sigh. “You're so—this is just how—Ca—”

That—

That was Mr. Smith's voice.

He was in the stall. _With_ someone.

'What the actual fuck?' he mouthed silently, staring in astonishment at the locked door.

Unconsciously, Jimmy paced silently closer, hypnotized.

Slowly, carefully, he walked across the tiled floor, wondering what on earth Mr. Smith had asked him here for if not to talk—

Another deep groan sounded, punctuated by Dean whispering. Jimmy couldn't hear his words, but Mr. Smith's partner clearly had. The man—for the deep moans could mean nothing else, hummed a noise of agreement.

He edged closer, still bewildered. His manager was fucking someone in a bathroom stall, and had invited him to—what, be embarrassed? To listen? To join in?

He took another step, transfixed, and the interior of the stall next to the locked one came in to view.

He frowned as he glanced within. Something was off—

There was a—

'What?' he silently asked himself incredulously. There was a glory hole? _There was a glory hole._ What kind of place was this? He hadn't taken it for that kind of dirty dive.

Why the hell would Dean—What was Dean doing— _What?_

His thoughts stuttered to a stop as two fingers latched onto the edge of the hole, gripping hard enough to whiten the trimmed fingernails. A long drawn out moan sounded, deep and husky.

Jimmy's dick twitched _hard_ , beginning to swell.

“Fuck, fuck—You're so fuckin' hot—” Dean panted out, causing a dark, breathy chuckle to sound from his partner.

“Are—are you—” Dean began, still breathless, “are you just gonna stand there and listen? Or ya gonna join in?” Dean's panting voice was both accusatory and invitation.

Jimmy started. He had forgotten they would have known he was there, the noise of the club rising and falling through the door as he had entered. The flush on his cheeks rose again. With a strangled groan he slipped into the second cubicle, staring at the hole in trepidation.

Jimmy couldn't—could he? This was ridiculous. His boss was on the other side of the partition. Why would Mr. Smith do this to him? How did he even know Jimmy was gay? Since university he had kept that part of himself separated from his workplace. He silently closed his eyes and leant his forehead against the side of the cubicle, listening to the panting, the slap of flesh hitting flesh in a slow rhythm, the tiny gasps and grunts.

It wasn't helping him decide to leave.

He knew he was attracted to Dean, but they had a professional relationship. Sticking his dick through a hole in a bathroom stall the day before their AGM, with a stranger in there too—

He rolled his eyes at himself, knowing he had lost his own internal battle and slammed the cubicle door shut, locking it viciously. Around a groan and the wet noise of kissing, Dean huffed out a “fuck yeah,” in response.

With suddenly frenzied hands he unzipped his slacks, and froze, glaring at his cock a moment. He had hardly, if ever, been this hard. His dick was already dripping, red and flushed. He wondered if he dared. If he dared put it through the hole, if he dared to let his boss and a stranger see him, pleasure him.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, mortified that he was even thinking about doing this, but unable not to.

Mr. Smith was beautiful, and Jimmy was powerless not to do this for, and with him.

He thrust his cock through the hole.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped, “you're beautiful.” Jimmy was left wondering which of them Mr. Smith meant, until a warm hum of agreement met his ears from the other man. His head rolled on his neck as fingers touched him, lightly, a thumb pressing briefly against his slit, making him thump his head forward against the wall and moan loudly, thrusting as much as he could.

Dean grunted and gasped quietly, “Shit, you're _hard._ So beautiful. _”_ Then broken and desperate; “Take him, please.”

Jimmy moaned, uninhibited, as hot, wet, lips closed instantly around the head of his cock. He couldn't find the words, he just thrust forward as much as he could as their mouth sucked down further, a groan reverberating through his cock.

“Oh fuck—” Dean muttered as the lewd slapping noises mingled, faster and faster, with the groans of pleasure humming around his dick. Jimmy could feel the movements of Dean fucking in to the man, his mouth jerking forward every time Dean thrust into him.

Jimmy couldn't get a good position, the wall frustrating every attempt to push forward, further into the man's mouth.

Fingers found their way to the base of his cock, and he stilled, feeling another hum vibrate down his dick, making him pant harder, his sounds joining Dean's grunts and the other man's moans.

“Wait, h—hang on—” Dean huffed out, his voice urgent.

Jimmy gasped as the mouth released him, but the fingers tightened, holding him in place.

He could hear their movements as they changed positions. The sound of a foot placed on the floor, the rustling of fabric, a sigh, a gasp, a slick, wet noise, a grunt and a deep, long drawn out moan

The mouth, so clever and hot, slipped back down onto him again, taking almost all of him. His tongue slid up and around his head, sucking hard.

With no warning, the pounding began. “Oh shi—” Jimmy gasped out. He could _feel_ the grunts of the man as Dean hammered into him, sending Jimmy's dick into the back of his throat. Dean must have moved to stand behind his partner.

On reflex he started thrusting forward again as well as he could, keeping pace with Dean. The man, taking him so well, was moaning nearly constantly around his erection, lapping up his precome.

“Oh—oh fuck—” Dean croaked out, “Ji—C—Jimmy—Castiel Fuck!”

Jimmy stopped moving completely.

Castiel.

Castiel?

But—No.

But Jimmy was too close, his thighs quivering, desperate to let go.

Dean coming, long and hard, with a whine and a grunt, battering his _twin’s_ body further on to Jimmy's cock—

Jimmy released with a grunt, right down the completely stationary mouth of his own brother.

“Shit—” he gasped out, but before he could withdraw, before he could run, Cas made a surprised sound around him. Jimmy heard the wet sound of Cas' cock being pumped, his face pushed once more onto Jimmy's still hard dick.

Castiel swallowed with a long, low groan.

Jimmy whined, too sensitive. It was too much, too good.

But that was—

Castiel's mouth slid from his dick and Jimmy stumbled back, hitting the opposite wall of his stall.

He stood frozen in horror, dick out, sweat sheened and panting hard.

From the other cubicle he heard rustling, a final, bitten off groan, harsh breathing, then the toilet flushing.

Without a word, the door rattling as it hit the wall, one of them left the stall, their footsteps ringing confidently on the tiles.

Jimmy was horrified.

He heard the taps running as they washed their hands, but nothing more.

The door to the club did not open.

Were they going to wait for him to come out?

He looked down at his cock, soft now, but still glistening with come and saliva. He scowled at it.

From the other stall he heard the long, resigned sigh of Castiel, followed by the rustling of clothing.

He snapped himself out of his daze, beginning to feel angry. What was Mr. Smith playing at?

Astounding blowjob or not, he didn't expect his manager to be… so cruel?

He had missed his brother. Since their huge fight just after they finished school thirteen years ago, there had been a huge hole in his life.

He tucked himself back into his slacks, zipped up and took a breath, facing the door.

Hesitantly, he slid the lock across and stepped through at the same moment that his brother—his _twin_ Castiel—stepped out from the other stall. Castiel was fully dressed, straight backed and blushing.

And furious.

Simultaneously they turned their glares on Dean Smith.

He leaned against the counter, a lazy grin on his face, arms folded. The only indication of what had just happened was his damp and messy hair, pushed up away from his slightly flushed face and swollen lips.

“Hey,” he greeted them.

Jimmy just glowered.

“So—” he continued, seemingly completely unfazed by what he had done, what he had fooled the both of them into doing. “You might understand better if I were to tell you my real name is Dean Winchester.”

Jimmy frowned in confusion, sure he had heard the name before but unable to place it. Before he could work it out though, Dean was in front of the two of them, hands held out, a business card in each, a hand written number scrawled across the printed surface.

Jimmy took the proffered card on autopilot.

“I, uh, don't really want to hear from either of you, unless I'm hearing from both of you...” Dean said, sounding slightly subdued and a little hesitant. But a smirk spread across his face, and with a wink he sauntered out of the bathroom.

Jimmy turned to Castiel, completely bewildered, betrayed, satisfied, and with a coil of _wrong, but so good,_ in his gut.

Before he had a chance to even open his mouth and _finally_ talk to his twin Dean reappeared, the bathroom door swinging open before it had even fully closed. “Oh, and Jimmy—I recommended you for the sales manager role in the Lawrence office. Congratulations on your promotion.”

And with that he was gone.

“I feel like we've been set up” Castiel groused, breaking the tension.

He was beautiful, just like he always had been. God but Jimmy had missed him.

“Dean… Winchester?” Jimmy asked quizzically.

Castiel just frowned, clearly thinking hard.

“Oh—” Jimmy said, his stomach dropping even further. “Oh God.”

“What? You know him?”

Jimmy shook his head, but continued anyway. “He—he was in my class. A few years younger than me.”

They both scowled at their memories of school, the years of rumours they had endured, mostly about their sexuality and their relationship. Rumours that until now had been lies. Although not for want on either side, Jimmy believed.

In their final year the bullying had become unbearable, making the underlying attraction that they had for one another even stronger while pushing the two of them apart.

Finally, just after graduation they had argued, _badly,_ and Jimmy had moved away, walking straight into a job with the engineering firm. Cas had stayed in Lawrence in accounting. They hadn't talked since.

But their presumed incestuous relationship hadn't been condemned by everyone.

“He—he was this skinny nineteen year old, he came to me asking some bullshit questions about a test in the library one day. He introduced himself, he asked about us, and I—I didn't have a chance to yell at him before he was saying that he was—he—he _liked_ us, and he—” he broke off to huff a laugh at the audacity of the nineteen year old Dean _Winchester_. “He asked for some private tutoring in _that._ ”

He looked up and met his twin’s eyes. “Jesus Cas—”

“Please tell me it's a fluke that the fucker works with both of us...” Cas huffed out, a smile beginning to pull at his lips.

Jimmy looked down at the card in his hands. “What—uh, what do you say we call him?” He hesitated a little before looking up at Cas shyly and continuing, “And, um, give him a little taste of his own medicine?”

“What? Fuck with him?” Castiel frowned.

Jimmy shrugged before his cheeks heated and reddened. “Initially. Then, maybe we could, um—each other?”

Castiel bit his lip, then Jimmy found himself in an embrace, held tightly. Cas muttered “I missed you,” into his ear as he clung to him.

Jimmy pulled back, and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Castiel's mouth. Their first ever kiss.

“Me too.”


End file.
